another side, another story
by killerpokeball97
Summary: AU, What if, Ranma was never raised by his father but his mother Nodoka instead? how would the show have turned out? This my perspective of the series itself if Nodoka raised Ranma instead of Genma raising Ranma. Rated T for now, may end up M in the future.


Killer: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Ranma: and a happy new year.

Killer: this is LONG overdue for me.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: a parents possession is key<em>

Genma and Nodoka were in he living room, Gena had his arms crossed with his eyes closed, Nodoka looked down sad at the agreement.

"Dear, I solemly swear to train Ranma until he becomes a Man amongst Men" said Genma.

"Just please, promise me nothing bad will happen to my baby" said Nodoka with a sniffle.

"Don't worry, Ranma will be trained." said Genma, "I shall take him to the start of the journey tomorrow"

'thanks to that master of his, I can't trust my husband with ANYTHING anymore' thought Nodoka.

* * *

><p><em>Later that Night...<em>

Genma snuck into Ranma's room while Nodoka was sleeping then picked him up, careful not to wake him.

"Ranma my boy, I shall take you right now" said Genma picking up "Ranma" then Sneaking out of the house...well as sneaky as he tried.

...

Nodoka woke up the moment she heard the front door slam, thankfully she pretended to sleep. She got dressed then headed into Ranma's room, she checked under the crib and took out the REAL Ranma.

"My baby, there was no way I would let an Irresponsible person like my Husband look after you, although I still love him, he's lied and cheated his way through life" Nodoka said to baby Ranma who was still asleep.

"I will go to Nerima myself with you, and see the girl your father picked for you" said Nodoka putting baby Ranma on her back and packed some things then equipped her katana.

She kissed her sons forehead then headed out the door with him.

* * *

><p><em>Genma<em>

I was tired and hungry as me and Ranma entered the desert, I thought I was going to starve to death, until I smelt a delicious smell. I tried as hard as I could to follow the smell, I came across a campsite, why would anyone have a camp in the desert? I shrugged it off then went up to the guy, almost faint from hunger.

"P-please, s-so h-hungry" I stammered my stomach felt like it was killing me.

"hmmm, How about a trade? Your son for it, you see, I need a heir to take over with my daughter" the guy said.

"Grrr, no way will I-" before I could finish he made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Throw in fishcakes and the soup" he told me, that did it.

"f-fine" I said taking Ranma off my back then handing him to the guy.

when he checked him as I ate, I was met with a Mallet to the head.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE STRANGER?!" he shouted at me, I had no idea what he meant, I gave him my son in exchange for food.

"I have no idea what you mean!" I pleaded innocently.

"you think I can have a DOLL as my HEIR!" he shouted at me, I looked at Ranma and my eyes widened, instead of Ranma it was a black-haired doll with a pig-tail, it had the words, "sorry honey, I can't trust you" on it.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later...<em>

_it's been 6 years, and my baby is already a happy kid. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nodoka Saotome, I am Ranma's mother. ,'m a natural sword user of the Anything goes school of Martial Arts, My husband's name is Genma Saotome, I hope he likes the gift I left him with. Before I went to sleep, I exchanged Ranma with a doll replica and hid him under the crib. I will tell you more about me later._

I was talking with little Ukyo's father, she and Ranma would battle...well Ukyo would try to battle with Ranma but he ALWAYS beat her. I laughed happily at how my son and Ukyo were getting along. Some time later, I explored the festival as my son and Ukyo were with each other. I have no idea why, but when I saw Ranma again he was only in his underwear.

Sometime after that, Ukyo's father told me that he won't be able to live for long and asked me if my son would take Ukyo as his fiance. I remembered my husband telling me about that Ranma was already engaged to one of his friends daughters. This had me thinking that, maybe I can try that old heaven earth solution from china which I read about, it was used by some amazons if their husband-to-be was already engaged to somebody else. My son can have multiple wives can't he? I don't see why not..

"of course, though I need a small chat with you" I told Ukyo's father. After talking it out, he nodded in understanding, since I told him my son can have multiple wives that means he can be heir to any if not then all of the Martial Arts. I can already imagine my baby having sons and daughters for his wives, it makes a mother just happy to see her son a grown man with plenty of wives excel in all types of Martial Arts.

a few nights later, I was on a hilltop with Ranma who was eating okonomiyaki. he told me how fun Ukyo was to be around, it was obvious he didn't know Ukyo was a girl so I decided to tell him.

"Ranma, you might have a hard time believing this, but Ukyo isn't a boy as you might think, she's actually a girl" I told him. He only looked at me confused, "you see, Ukyo is a girl who likes to dress up like a boy, because she thinks you don't take her seriously" I told him.

"weally mommy?" he asked me, I only chucked seeing the small play sword in his sheath as he continued to eat.

"of course dear, now I have a question do you like Ukyo more, or do you like Okonomiyaki more?" I asked him with a smile.

"hmmmmmm...both" he said happily still chewing on his okonamiyaki, I chuckled at his choice, it couldn't be helped.

That morning, we were seen off by Ukyo's father, Ukyo was on top of the Kart with Ranma, luckily I purchased a white mare who was in perfect condition from the town, I named her Snow. I rode on top of the horse which took off at a steady pace.

* * *

><p><em>10 years later...<em>

_as from before, my name is Nodoka, ever since ranma's birth, I took him with me on a trip to China. Ukyo is with us and she's grown into a fine woman, it's hard to believe she's the first of my sons Fiancees. I've been teaching Ranma the Saotome school of Anything goes Martial Arts sword play, it's basically still anything goes, but the sword is used instead of fists. I hope my Husband is alright though, ever since that day I left with Ranma I haven't recieved word from him since, if anything he's probably living on the street begging for food. You might think I'm abit of a bad mother, but that's not true, I love my baby with all my heart, I just didn't want him to be raised by his father is all. Why if he did, he'd probably get chased by some amazons to the ends of the earth or something. Luckily me and Ranma will never actually go hungry, ever since Ukyo came with us she's provided us food, she even grew close to Ranma. I can just imagine that my stupid husband wouldn't have told Ranma that Ukyo was actually a girl if HE looked after my baby._

it took some time, but we managed to end up in a place called jusenkyo, it was a place full of Bamboo poles and springs. I'm not an actual fighter myself but I am when necessary, besides when we arrived a guide was there to greet us.

"welcome Madams and sir to jusenkyo, here very tragic stories of springs" he told us, I nodded and told Ukyo and Ranma to go train. the Guide told me about each of the different springs, but I didn't notice until too late that Ukyo had caught Ranma off guard and sent him flying into one of the springs. the Guide was quick to notice as he ran up to the spring. I followed in suit to make sure my baby was alright.

I was lucky to understand Chinese thanks to my Chinese to Japanese transation book. The guide told me this was the spring of Drowned girl.

"uh oh too bad, you get knocked in Nyannichuan, SPpring of Drowned girl, Very tragic tale of girl who drown 50,000 year ago, now whomever fall in spring take body of young girl." the guide said.

It felt like something broke inside of me seeing my baby as a girl, the agreement...the Man amongst men agreement. I fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p>Note: the Heaven and earth solution was an idea that was used in the fanfic Ponies 12 Credit to Emma Iveli.

Note 2: this fanfic is mostly ideas from other fanfics put together into one mix, if you see anything that I related to your own story, you get full credit for the idea.

Note 3: some chapters will be from Nodoka's POV, this Nodoka might be abit different than the canonical one but it's how I see her.

Note 4: I'm not going to include any OVA's or movies, also if you think about it, what exactly is stopping ranma from marrying ALL of his Fiancee's and carry on the respective Dojo's/laws?


End file.
